zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cucco
Cuccos are a recurring race in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These small, chicken-like creatures are usually found in flocks in peaceful places such as villages, ranches, and castles. Despite the name "Cucco", they are not related to the real cuckoo and are based on normal chickens. Overview Cuccos are usually docile and domestic in nature, and is considered quite a humorous creature. However, if Link attacks a Cucco multiple times with his sword, the Cucco will become enraged and starts squawking very loudly to call its nearby friends, and together they attack him by flying around randomly and pecking him to death. Once attacked by a flock of Cuccos, there is no way for Link to protect himself unless he manages to escape in time by fleeing from the vicinity. Ironically, in this state of fury, they can be even more dangerous than most real enemies in the games. It is not advisable to, under any circumstances, attack any Cucco in the first place unless Link is near a door or some entrance. Cuccos can also be grabbed by the talons and held overhead, and if Link jumps off a height while holding it, the Cucco's flapping will let him gently float toward the ground. Cuccos are also adept swimmers, highly unusual for a chicken-like bird. An exception to the mob of attacking Cuccos is in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess where, if Link attacks a Cucco, the player can control the Cucco rather than Link for a limited amount of time. Cuccos are usually white in color, but in games like The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, Cuccos with yellow feathers can be seen. These Cuccos escape a few seconds after being grabbed. In Twilight Princess, Cuccos come in the shades of blue-grey, brown, and most popularly, white. Later in the game, Rusl lets Link use a Golden Cucco to in order for Link to cross safely to the Sacred Grove. There is also one known blue Cucco, which is named Cojiro and appears in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. There is also another variety of Cucco first bred in Ocarina of Time, known as the Pocket Cucco. This Cucco has the same appearance as regular white Cuccos, but is compact and can be carried in Link's inventory. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Cuccos make their first appearance in A Link to the Past. Cuccos can be found all over Kakariko Village. In the Dark World, skeletal versions of these Cuccos known as Bone Cuccos appear in their stead. There also exists a Cucco in Kakariko Village that turns into a human if Link sprinkles Magic Powder unto it. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Cuccos found on Koholint Island are essentially the same as the ones found in Hyrule. However, there exists a species of Cucco long since extinct, which allowed people to fly if held above their heads. Link revives the dead Flying Rooster, one of the extinct race of Cuccos, buried beneath Mabe Village, with the "Frog's Song of Soul". After he uses the Flying Rooster's abilities to enter Eagle's Tower, it makes its home in the house of a Cucco keeper on Mt. Tamaranch. Also, if Link repeatedly attacks a Cucco with his sword, a flock of Cuccos will fly in and attack Link until he changes screen. with Cuccos in Lon Lon Ranch]] The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time In Kakariko Village, Link meets the Cucco Lady, whose Cuccos have all escaped. Link can bring back the scattered Cuccos for her in exchange for rewards such as a bottle and Rupees. Interestingly, the man inside Impa's house refers to them simply as 'chickens'. At Lon Lon Ranch, there is a mini-game called the Super Cucco-findin' Game. In the game, the ranch owner Talon releases what he calls three "Super Cuccos" into a gaggle of normal Cuccos, that Link must find within 30 seconds. If he can manage to find them all before time expires, he will receive a bottle filled with Lon Lon Milk. Later on, in the future, Link meets the Cucco Lady again, and is given the first item in the quest for Biggoron's Sword, the Pocket Egg. The Egg eventually hatches a Pocket Cucco, which Link uses to wake up the sleeping Talon. After doing this, Link receives Cojiro, a blue Cucco that belongs to Grog. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask A Cucco keeper called Grog can be found inside a shack in southern Romani Ranch. Grog takes care of baby Cuccos and wants them to grow up into roosters before the Moon crashes into Termina. Link puts on the Bremen Mask and marches around, with the chicks following him. When he has all of them following him the mask's power causes rapid aging, effectively turning the chicks into full-grown roosters. The satisfied Grog gives Link the Bunny Hood as his reward. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Cuccos are similar to those from Link's Awakening. However, two special Cuccos are found on Goron Mountain in Oracle of Seasons. These Cuccos can be used to fly around the mountain if Link picks them up with the Power Bracelet. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Cuccos can be more dangerous than usual. When Link is Minish-sized, Cucco chicks will attack him on sight. Additionally, Link can fuse Kinstones with adult Cuccos, and one chick hiding on a roof while Minish-sized. They also take part in a mini-game involving throwing the Cuccos back into their pen. They only appear in Hyrule Town. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Cuccos come in many differently colors in Twilight Princess. There is also a special Cucco known as the Golden Cucco that allows Link to fly farther than a regular Cucco would allow him to when held. The aid of this Cucco is needed in order for Link to return to the Sacred Grove in the latter portion of the game. When attacked, Cuccos become controllable for a short time, rather than attacking Link. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass In this game, Link needs to hit the Cuccos about 5 times instead of 3, similar to the process in in Ocarina of Time. Furthermore, the Cuccos only attack Link for several seconds before stopping, rather than pecking him to death. See also * Bone Cucco * Flying Rooster Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass